Kai's Stinking Fosters!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Imagine Kai belonging to bad fosters and running away, also imagine Ray with a twin sister. This is when Kai comes back to where he grew up, finds his real parents, and when Ray finds out he has a twin sister. See how it all happens in this story. KaixOC.
1. Back where he grew up

Disclaimer: Kai doesn't really act as cool as he is, I don't own beyblade.

Things to know:

1: Kai's 12 in this story.

2: Kai looks real dorky in this story.

3: Kai never had fosters.

4. Kai doesn't have a best friend.

5. Ray doesn't have a fraternal twin.

_

* * *

_

Kai's Stinking Fosters:

**Back Where He Grew Up:**

I walked into the town, seeing something, but yet so familiar. I'm Kai, and this is my story. "Kai, c'mon! What're you staring at?" Tyson asked while I was zoned out. "Huh...? Oh, sorry Tyson." I said to him briefly.

All of a sudden people were staring at me and talking about me, I even heard someone say: "Weeeeell, he has a lot of nerve to come back. What happened, couldn't take it without the McStankers?" "Kai what are they talking about?" Tiffany said shouting at me.

Then it hit like a shovel thrown at someone's head. _I know this place, why here to have the tournament?_ I thought to myself in great annoyance. I heard a familiar voice, and pushed everyone into an ally.

"Kai, what's going on?" Ray asked with confusion. "Look, beleive it or not, I grew up here and I was the dorky kid when I lived here. I had foster parents ever since birth, and I never knew my real parents. My foster parents were, and probably still are, boring and dull, for the first eight years of my life, I was picked on a lot, and it was so boring and dull that I just wanted to tear my hair out. So when I finally snapped, I had my best friend help me run away, and for four years, I was ok." I said.

Max only asked: "C'mon Kai, how bad could it have been?" I showed them a picture of me when I was eight, and they all stared like the weirdest thing they ever saw. "That bad huh? Well, Kai how can we help you avoid this?" Ray asked, I only replied by saying: "Just don't let my foster parents, my old bullies or policemen see me." They nodded and we were on our way.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I can't think of anything right now to add.


	2. Kai's old friend,and his stinkingfosters

**Kai's Old Friend, and his Pathetic Fosters:**

"Kai! What are you doing here?" A girl who seemed familiar asked, then I recognized her. "Gina! I'm here for a Beyblade tournament. You?" "Meeting with my team, the Strike Ninjas, we're in the tournament too! You know they can catch you, right?" Gina asked and I answered: "Yeah, I know! I'm trying to remain out of their sight."

"Then you better run because all of the ones you're trying to avoid is following me." I was surprised when Gina said that. I hid myself as the grown-ups and teenagers I knew when I was a kid was passing through. I was so scared that I was almost spotted.

When they were gone, I came out of my hiding spot and took the deepest breath because of the terrible smell I inhaled, believe me, it was worse than ripe fish, and rotten eggs combined into one.

"Kai, please tell me that the two grown-ups who smelled bad weren't your old foster parents!" Ray pleaded, and I nodded with the greatest of shame. "Okay, besides the clothes you had to wear, the fact they smell bad, and the bad hairstyle, how bad could they be?" Daichi asked and I replied by screaming: "How bad?! Read here, chores there, homework everywhere, and absolutely no fun, does that sound good to you?!" Everyone shook their heads.

"Look, if they figure out I'm here, and take me back, they'll make me quit the Blade Breakers." I said calmly as the shock on their faces didn't snap out of it.

"I've got to go Kai. My team will be expecting me, maybe I'll see you later, kay?" Gina asked and I nodded yes hoping that I would. "Gina before you go, thanks for helping me escape the first time, and I look forward to battling you." I said to Gina before she could disappear.

We ran to the hotel and immediatly went to the hotel afterwords, hoping to get some food and rest to begin training. "Kai, you can't avoid those two forever, just talk to them." Hillary suggested and I only said: "I already tried that, they didn't listen to a single word, besides, if they did, I would still end up stuck with'em." "Wow, that has got to stink on ice, more than when it's me and my grandpa." Tyson said and said:"That's my point exactly, these guys are the worst set of foster parents in the whole world!" "Then that means we have no choice, but make sure Kai's out of their hands" Kenny said and everyone nodded.


	3. The song Gina sang

**The Song Gina Sang:**

I was walking back to the hotel three days before the tournament, then I saw Gina with her Strike Ninjas. "Gina, what do you've got to say this time?" The one named: Jimmy asked. "I wouldn't call it something to say, but it's about Kai." Gina said, she cleared her throat and began.

**_In Love With You!_**

**_"You, you're my best friend. I want you to stick here 'till the end. People tried to seperate us, when you came. Truthfully, they're the ones to blame. _**

**_The feeling that I felt was so strong. I only thought that something was wrong. Then the day I saw you again was when I discovered. I was in love with you, then and forever._**

**_You understood me since day one. Then it turned to be fun. We were punched to the ground, then you were gone. I realized what was done._**

**_The feeling that I felt was so strong. I only thought that something was wrong. Then the day I saw you again was when I discovered. I was in love with youthen and forever._**

**_The feeling that I felt was so strong. I only thought that something was wrong. Then the day I saw you again was when I discovered. I was in with you, then and forever._**

**_I was in love with you, then and forever. I was in love with you, then and forever. I was in love with you, then and forever. In love with you."_**

I stepped backwards, and blushed lightly. _She's in love with me? I never evan thought it. _I thought to myself. She's my friend, I mean, who would want their best friend to be in love with them? Deffinetaly, not me! But I didn't know what to think, I mean, I thought, and then I thought that I was in love her too, and I was right. I wanted to wait to tell her though, but I could see that Jimmy was shocked at what she sang. I'll wait to tell, him too.


	4. Kai's bad luck: Jimmy's Jealousy

**Kai's Bad Luck, Jimmy's Jealousy:**

I was walking for a little on my own, thinking about why Gina was in love with me. I didn't really like the fact I didn't know. Then I saw Jimmy standing there and glaring at me. "Jimmy, what do you want?" I asked him, and he replied by saying: "I don't like you, or your Blade Breaker friends, so I decided to take the leader out of the Blade Breakers, permanently."

I knew what he meant, he was going to rat me out. I was about to run, but then he started to punch and kick me, not allowing me to escape. As soon as I felt pain in my ankle, Jimmy gave me a hard punch, and then every thing went black.

I didn't know how long it was since then, but I did wake up to what it sounded like, a siren. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in an ambulance. I saw all my friends there with me. I was in a bed. I tried to get up, but couldn't because of how many bruises I felt on my chest, there was a lot, trust me.

"Kai, don't get up, your body needs an x-ray because of what Jimmy did to you! You shouldn't move." Ray said to me as I was trying to get up. Tyson added: "Kai, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but Jimmy rated you out." I groaned in pain and anger because of what Jimmy did. I tried to say something, but knocked out before I could say anything.

I woke up about an hour later and saw several doctors examine the bruises on my chest, it hurt so bad. If you think that didn't hurt at all, you're beyond insane. They stopped thirty minutes later, I was in more pain than before. They brought me into a room before they were going to x-ray my body. Gina and Max came in later, Max asked: "Hey Kai, you feeling beter?" "Beter isn't the word I'd use." I said groaning in pain.

All of a sudden, I saw my foster parents, and as soon as they saw me, they hugged me. The stench from their clothes and non-washed bodies was so bad that I felt as though I couldn't breath.

"Kai, it's really you. Now we can be a family again, and you won't be with those stupid Blade Breakers anymore." Mrs. McCoy said. I groaned in pain because I didn't want it to happen and because I felt something in my chest snapping. She released her hug because of my groans of pain.

"Kai, we've discovered what's wrong. You have a sprained ankle and your ribcage needs surgeory." A doctor said to me. Some nurses came in after words and grabed my bed and left the room. I wondered what they would do, but I had no idea, I got some rest though.


	5. Kai's Parents and Ray's twin

**Kai's Parents, and Ray's Twin:**

I woke up three hours after I got into a strange room. I felt so dizzy, that I couldn't say anything, like something happened, but I couldn't figure out what. "Hey Kai, feeling better? The doctor got finished with surgery, you should be fine now." Max said to me in a great mood. I replied by saying: "Better isn't the word I would say." "Kai, the doctor had to remove a couple of your ribs, but they put in a medicine for them to grow back." Tyson said to me. "Kai, are you feeling better?" Mrs. McCoy said as her husband entered the room.

"Kai, there are some people here to see you. Do you want to see them?" A doctor said to me. I looked at the door and saw Gina nodded yes with a grin on her face, meaning good news. Gina came in with a women, a man, and a little boy that looked as though that he was four years old.

"Gina, who are these people?" Mr. McCoy asked. Gina answered: "This is Cheryl, Paul, and Brad Hiwatari, Kai's real family." I was surprised. I saw my real family for the first time in my life. Cheryl was my mom, Paul was my dad, and Brad was my little brother. My mother came up to me and stroked my hair back.

My father grinned at me, and Brad got up on the bed I was and showed me a card. I could read it, but barely. I could tell that it read that he was happy to meet me and hopped I would get well soon. Brad blushed of embarrassment, he looked away and I rubbed his head. Feeling pain, I put down my arm.

I fell asleep, and woke up at one-o-clock a.m. I saw that my real parents were still there. My little brother woke a couple seconds after I looked away. "Kai, what are you thinking about?" He said in soft, gentle voice. I replied: "I was thinking about how to be an older brother, I don't know how to be one." "Well, a brother must kind, and put family before himself. They have to be caring." He said to me. "I'm also thinking about Gina's real relatives." I said and Brad said: "Well, maybe if she showed her face, she'll find out." I considered the idea, nodded and allowed Brad to go back to sleep. He was trying to comfy, so I invited him onto my bed, and allowed him to fall asleep next to the left side of my chest.

I woke up the next day, knowing that I missed the entire tournament. Gina told me that she quited the Strike Ninjas because of what Jimmy did. She filled in for me in the tournament, and is now the second in command of the Blade Breakers.

"Gina, why don't you take off that mask? You could figure out who you're related to." I asked Gina as everyone, including mine and Ray's family were in the room. She paused and then nodded.

We all stared at Gina to see her real face, and when she took off the mask, she looked exactly like Ray, but as a girl, except for the fact that her outfit was black and her hair was silver. We stared in surprise this time. Ray gave Gina a mirror and she saw what we did.

"Mrs. Kon, did you ever mention Ray having a twin?" Tyson asked and she responded: "I only mentioned it once, but Gina Kon had been lost for years." Gina and Ray stared at each other, seeing if one could think like the other. They did, and Gina was both happy and creeped out. Happy because she knew her real family, and creeped out because the fact that it was Ray's family. They sighed and grinned at each other. Gina knew her real family now, and she liked it.

* * *

I know it's sappy, but the last chapter is the one you'll enjoy.


	6. The Comback, an the Insane Scheme

It starts out as a last resort, but then turns into a humongous mess.

**

* * *

**

**The Comback, and the Insane Scheme:**

It was the day before I got out, and boy was I ready for it. I mean, I'll remain with the Blade Breakers and won't have to see those stupid fosters again. Then the McCoys slammed the door open as everyone was celebrating. They both said: "We won't let you have Kai!" I began to chuckle because there was nothing they could do.

"According to law, you have to go through court to keep Kai. They're on our side which means, Kai will go home with us." They said at the same time, and then they left. I all of a sudden felt so queasy that I fell unconscious.

I woke up two days later. Right as I got out, I was taken to court. Everyone had to wait because of Gina's case. When she came out she said: "Every two months we have switch parents, and that's when we're not in a Beyblade tournament."

I smiled, but that meant it was time for my case, or should I say, mine and Brad's case. Yep, It was determened to see if _both_ of us are with the McCoys, or with our real parents.

Everyone got a turn to speak, except for Brad, which meant that I had to speak for him. I showed them pictures of bad memories, embarrassing of course. They let me and Brad remain with our real parents in the end.

Two-hours after the case, I got jumped by the McCoys. They brought me to their home, and hooked me up to this machine. "Behold Kai, The Dullifier 9,000." Mr. McCoy said, and Mrs. McCoy added: "With one blast of this beam, you'll become the perfect child, and remain with us. The Kai everyone once knew will disappear, forever." "And the best part is, is that your own best friend wishes for the same. Thank you Gina." Mr. McCoy said.

Gina whispered: "Kai, they were going to do this to you four years ago, but I had to get proof. I rewired the machine a little, I have some time, so please, stall them." I knew that, that was the reason Gina helped me escaped, I nodded, and she left.

An hour pasted and They were done fixing the machine. The chains they tied me up with were so tight, that I thought they broke something. The cops came in, and the McCoys were arrested.

I got out of the chains. All of a sudden I felt so dizzy that I knocked out, and woke up in the hospital three days later, and I knew I 'd be there for a while, but I was happy that those two were out of my hair for good.


	7. The Song that brought them Together

This song is also created by me. Also I know that Kai would **NEVER**sing, but for this he has to, and finally, I don't own Beyblade.

**

* * *

**

The Song that Brought them Together!:

I got out of the hospital two weeks later, because of the broken bones in my body. They're healed now, but by the time I exited, I felt as though I couldn't keep a secret much longer. It was settled, I had to tell Gina the truth.

I told Gina to meet me on top of the big hill, outside of town. I didn't know what to say to her, but I knew I had to say something. "You wanted to talk to me Kai?" Gina asked when she arrived. I nodded and said: "I don't know how to say it."

**_I Believe in You:_**

I hugged Gina and sang: **_"The day that I first saw you, there wasn't a thing that I could do. The feeling was connected to you for some reason, and now my feelings aren't so shunned. I believe in you, just like the sky is so blue. I believe in you, and I hope that you can see it too. I believe in you, and there's nothing anyone can do. I believe in you, just like this love is so true." _**

Gina looked at me, and began to sing: **_"The day that I met you, I felt something that was so true. A feeling that is so strong, and I thought that it was wrong. I believe in you, just like the sky is so blue. I believe in you, and I hope that you can see it too. I believe in you, and there's nothing anyone can do. I believe in you, just like this feeling is so true._**

We both took a deep breath and started to sing together: **_"We knew each other for so long, and now our feelings can't be wrong. I believe in you, just like the sky is so blue. I believe in you, and I hope that you can see it too. I believe in you, and there's nothing anyone can do. I believe in you, just like this feeling is so true. I belive in you, just like the sky is so blue. I believe in you, and I hope that you can see it too. I believe in you, and there's nothing, anyone can do. I believe in you, just like our love is so true. I believe in, you."_**

We both took the deepest breath in our life. Finally, I summoned the strength and courage to say: "Gina, I heared the song you sang about me, and it came to me that, I felt the same way. You're not mad, are you?" Gina looked at me in a seriously angry look, then turned into a soft, caring look.

She smiled at me, then put her arms around my neck, and kissed me. It was a soft kiss on my lips, then I wraped my arms around her waist, and made the kiss stronger. We released our kiss real quikly, and then made a soft kiss then released it. What started as a tragedy, became a whole new beginning.


	8. What the!

This is when Ray figures out that his twin is now Kai's girlfriend.

Disclaimer: Ray might sound a little over reactive in this chapter than normally. Again, I don't own Beyblade.

**

* * *

**

What The?!:

Gina and I came back to the hotel, and before I allowed her to go to her room, I kissed her lightly on her lips. All of a sudden I heard: "What the?!" Me and Gina stopped kissing eachother and turned to Ray, who seemed shocked.

He draged Gina into his room, and slammed the door. I put my ear to the door to listen. "Gina! What were you thinking, kissing Kai?!" He yell at her. I became angry and grudged my fist, thinking of what he just said.

"Ray, I always liked Kai, don't you even know that?!" She said as I grinned, for her standing up for me. I looked through the peeper in the door. Ray was about to tear his hair out.

He came stomping towads the door. I immediatly got away from the door to the spot I was at before. Ray walked over to me, grabbed my shirt collar, and dragged me into the elevator. Ray dragged me into a closet on a lower floor. "Kai, do you like my sister, as in, like-like her?" Ray asked in concern, seeing that he was worried for his sister's own well being.

I only nodded, so I didn't need to say words that I didn't evan know what they were. Ray sighed shakedly, feeling nervous about what I answered to him.

The day before we left, Gina was talking to Ray. I was able to sneak my way closer to them, and hear what they were saying. "Ray, I know you're worried about me, and that Kai might hurt me, but that's for me to deal with, and besides, Kai wouldn't go that extreme. I know him like that, so please, let me handle myself."

Ray sighed again. He calmed himself, then said: "Okay, but I do expect to hear what Kai does when it's bad, okay?" Gina nodded and they hugged. I honestly didn't blame Ray for worrying, and I knew that he still did, but he wanted Gina to be happy.

The next day, just before we got on the bus, me and Gina kissed, and I knew that we both wanted it to last. "Come on!" Ray said stopping us. We hated it, but we had to leave, so we sat down next to eachother on the bus.

Just an hour on the road, Gina fell asleep on my lap. Ray allowed that one time, as I stroked her hair back. I enjoyed it, feeling her long hair, and for what I could see, Ray was trying not to over react.


End file.
